tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline (SG)
This is a timeline of IC events on the MUX version of the Shattered Glass Universe. Feel free to add events and link logs to the individual year pages. Our MUX functions on real time, so the current year is . =Canon/MUX Back-History:= * 1967 - The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour first airs on American television. Unlike in the real world, the show was not cancelled by network censors and went on to become the most popular evening skit comedy programs in the nation. * 1979 - Spike Witwicky is born. ** In the 1980s, there was a Third World War that involved the Soviet Union and the United States. * 1982 - Cobra makes itself known to the world for the first time, and the current iteration of G.I. Joe as a Delta anti-terrorist squad is assembled for the first time. * 1984 - Buster Witwicky is born. * 1989 - Pro-democracy demonstrators converge on Tiananmen Square in China. Realizing the overwhelming turnout is signaling a monumental change of guard, Chinese leaders opt to dissolve the government and set up a new democracy that emphasizes human rights and environmental stewardship. * 1990 - Citing economic interest, the United States stages a massive invasion of Saudi Arabia, Iran and Iraq. Human rights leaders, specifically those in China, condemn the act which included the jailing and eventual exile of Iraqi leader and Nobel Peace Prize recepient Saddam Hussein. * 1991 - In response to US aggression, remaining Arabian countries band together to form the new Ottoman Empire, with the purpose of peaceful defense against enemy invasion. * 1990 - In what still holds the record for lowest viewership for a pilot, The Simpsons is cancelled after only one episode. * 1983 - Scott Bludd (SG) is born in December. * 1984 - Melinda Lossman is born. * 1986 - Flint and Lady Jaye marry. Marissa born. * 1997 - Spike and Buster terrorize Chip Chase. * 2000 - John Travolta's intensely moving space epic Battlefield Earth takes seven Oscars at the Academy Awards including Best Picture, Best Director, Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor and Best Visial Effects. The movie eventually winds up making almost $500 million at the box office. * 2002 - Daniel is born to Carly and Spike. * 2003 - Citing enormous popularity in prime time, NBC continues the hugely popular Saved by the Bell franchise (Saved by the Bell: The College Years, Saved by the Bell: The Graduate School Years) with Saved By The Bell: The Adult Years. * 2004 - Blazter and Jazz begin to intercept Earth messages. Emperor Prime looks to Earth as his next conquest. * 2005 - To combat rampant Autobot aggression, the Decepticons attempt to engineer a new squadron of aerial fighters. Jetfire was the prototype. Within a few months of being brought online, Jetfire learns enough about the Autobots to know that's where his allegiance lies. He defects to the Autobots a mere five months after creation. Optimus Prime begins secret Omega Doom project. * 2006 - Dinobots built by Wheeljack. Initially deemed a failure, they are eventually accepted as a valuable part of Emperor Prime's army. Secret construction begins on Metroplex. * 2007 - Weatherbots come online. Jetfire plays an instrumental role in breaking up a coup against Emperor Prime. * 2008 - President Colton elected president of the United States on Earth. Carly and Spike divorce. Spike moves into his brother's dilapidated rental home. =IC Years:= * 2009 - President Colton sworn in as President of the United States. G.I. Joe invades Cobra's Southwest American compound, destroying it. Father Cobra relocates Cobra back to Springfield. Goldbug and Snoop invade Earth to spy for the Autobots' pending attack; Ravage travels to Earth to warn them. Professor Arkeville, Ravage, and Sephie Beller uncover the lost Skyfire. G.I. Joe learns of the presence of Transformers on Earth. * 2010 - Current Year - The Old One opens a rift between Autobot City and the Shattered Glass universe. Subsequently, another rift opens in the southwestern US. The Autobots complete the Ark, and the Decepticons finish work on the Nemesis. Category:Shattered Glass Category:TP-Only